Sam-Santana Relationship
The Sam-Santana Relationship, known as Samtana, and Levans, is the relationship between Sam Evans and Santana Lopez. They began dating in the season two episode Comeback. There has been no mention of a breakup between these two on the show leaving some viewers confused. It is most likely that they broke up prior to Born This Way because in that episode, Santana starts dating Karofsky to which Sam does not object, though he seemed sour when it was first revealed. Overview Santana and Sam started dating in the episode Comeback. They started going out because Santana said she could help his reputation. Sam only agreed to that offer because he realized (after hearing Santana's explanation) that Quinn was cheating on him with Finn, and that is how she and Finn both got mono, not because Quinn saved his life after he was choking on a gum ball, which was Quinn's cover-up story. The last time Sam and Santana were seen together was in the choir room: Santana had her legs laid out on Sam and had her head on his shoulder, and most of the members of the Glee Club were confused at this sight. Quinn was shown to be upset over the realization that the two were involved. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Sam and Santana are found in Rachel's basement (A.K.A.: The Oscar Room) making out for ages as Quinn watches jealously. During Rachel's party, Sam had to kiss Brittany during a game of Spin The Bottle. Santana made her feelings known, claiming she owned Sam; definite signs of jealousy. However, once it became known that Santana is lesbian, many people began to wonder if she was actually upset that Sam was kissing Brittany. In Original Song, Santana, with help from Tina, wrote a song for Sam entitled Trouty Mouth. Santana sang it in front of the glee club in the choir room until Sam interrupted her, offended. Later, she told Mr. Schue that she had another verse of Trouty Mouth but was not able to perform it because Sam refused to allow it to be sung at Regionals. Episodes Against Duets When Sam is introduced to the glee club, Santana says "He has no game." Sexy Santana approached Brittany in the hallway and confessed her love for her. She doesn't want to be with Sam, Finn, or any other guys. She wants to be with Brittany. Original Song Santana's original song, Trouty Mouth, offends Sam. Half way through, Sam tells Santana to stop singing and she said no because she wasn't finished, which causes Sam to become even more furious. Born This Way Santana thinks about using Sam again to make Brittany jealous but decides that he was not cool enough for any impact. Instead, Santana blackmails Dave Karofsky and they begin "dating" (as mutual beards), but Santana is still in love with Brittany. New York Sam is shown holding Santana back while she's yelling at Rachel. Gallery 2gv33hl_thumb.jpg.png santana-and-sam_450x300.jpg tumblr_lhr0yi6oVa1qb8p29o1_500.gif SE - matthew mcconaughey.gif Category:Relationships